Don't Forget Me
by Hunky-Chunky-Munky
Summary: AU and some HBP Spoilers Honey Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, has been dating Fred Weasly since her fifth year. But after her graduation, Honey and Fred's relationship goes through some terbulance because of obvious reasons that some people are just


Hallo Everyone! This is another story, made by me. I just had this buzzing around my head so I decided to write it.

Any way,

I do NOT own any characters from the Harry Potter Series! But I do own a few OC's and I urge you not to use them! Thanx!

Summary: AU Honey Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, has been dating Fred Weasly since her fifth year. But after her graduation, Honey and Fred's relationship goes through some terbulance because of obvious reasons that _some_ people are just too blind to see. FredOC and a little bit of HarryOC and RonHermione.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Chapter One: The Graduation Ceremony and Kisses

The Great Hall was beautiful. From the food to the people, everything seemed perfect. The floating candles above were flashing crimson, cobalt, emerald and gold. All four of the House tables were pushed against the walls, enclosed with mountains of delicious food.

The High Table was in its usual place, towering over the glass dance floor before it. Oh yes, the center of the Great Hall's once cream-colored marble floors were now lucent pieces' of glass, strategically placed so that live fish and underwater plant life were able to actually swim, as if to be in their normal habitats. Hung behind the High Table was a banner with the Hogwarts crest, hand sewn into it. Surrounding the transparent base were round tables, fit perfectly for a table for five.

-Everyone was looking their finest. Dressed in their best robes they were. All of the Professor's, grinning down at their students who were enjoying the party while dancing and socializing with family and friends.

Standing outside of the Great Hall, looking out at the grounds was a young woman. Her ebony tresses cascaded over her shoulders in wavy locks. The moon's light spilled softly against her olive colored skin. Like the night sky, her eyes were the color of midnight blue with cornflower rings.

She sat alone on one of the marble benches that adorned the beautiful garden. She wore a black velvet dress robe, lined with red that reached below her knees and hugged her curves tightly. Jewelry she did not wear because it was too superficial for her. A rich teenager wearing beautiful jewelry? Wearing expensive robes was were she drew the line.

She sighed deeply as she looked at the stars. Looking at one constellation from the next, until her eyes settled on a certain constellation.

'_Sirius_' she thought.

Sirius Black was known as a mass murder that was the first person to ever escape Azkaban. But to her and her brother, he was just Sirius. He was her brother's godfather, but in their hearts, Sirius was both of their godfathers. Now don't get her wrong, she loved her godfather Remus dearly but Remus wasn't dead. She and her brother mourned for his death for months until they had received his will. He had left them a letter, asking them not to dwell on their hardships, but on the happy, yet few, moments.

It's been almost two years since his death. Although he was dead, he still lived on in their hearts. They would visit him at his grave on his birthday, their birthday, Christmas and his death day, filling him in on what had happened throughout their lives since he had been gone.

Salty, wet tears welled up behind her eyes, but they did not fall. Sirius wanted her to be strong. And she had been, though it had been hard, she had her friends and family to help her with it.

She heard footsteps behind her, and felt a presence behind her. She turned around and her eyes met a pair of ice blue ones. The young woman smiled.

She knew exactly who it was. Although he had an identical twin brother, she knew which one he was. With his shaggy red hair and face bombarded with freckles, he smiled back.

It was Fred Weasly. Her boyfriend of two years. Even though he was two years older than him and he graduated from Hogwarts right when they were at the peak of their relationship, they were still going strong.

"Hello love," he said grinning.

"Hello Fred," she replied in her soft, yet angelic, voice. It was like music to Fred's ears. He loved it when they were together. It was as if he were Cloud 9, and he never wanted to go back to earth. As along as he was with her, he would be happy. As long as he was with Honey Potter, he would never be sad.

"The party is over there." He said playfully, pointing his thumb behind him as he slowly made his way towards her.

"No kidding?" she said with a small smile on her lips. Fred chuckled.

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" she asked averting her gaze back up to the starry sky. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and rested his chin on her head and nodded. They both swayed back and forth, not speaking.

No one really knew why or how they had ended up dating. They were complete opposites. Fred, being a troublesome teen that gave the Professors a living hell when he attended Hogwarts. Honey, being an intelligent girl who would save the lives of others for the price of her own and being some of the Professor's favorite student. Even though no one knew, they were happy, for the both of them. No one had actually dated Honey before, but that's only because Harry and Ron would beat the crap out of whoever tried to hit on her, not to mention Remus and the rest of the Weasly boys (well, minus Percy).

Honey shivered as the cold breeze brushed against her bare shoulders. Fred noticed this and he took off his black tuxedo blazer and rested it on Honey's shoulders. She smiled and hugged both Fred and the jacket closer to her.

But their moment together was ruined when they saw Fred's twin brother and Honey's twin brother rushing towards them.

"Come on you two, the ceremony's about to start!" Harry, Honey's twin brother, said breathlessly as George grabbed Fred by the wrist and Harry grabbed Honey by the wrist.

The four of them ran through the old French doors that led from the gardens to the Great Hall. They all sat down quietly at a special table that seated fourteen people: Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Honey, Harry and Harry's girlfriend, Carly Lupin. (Remus was none-too happy about that : D)

* * *

Everyone was sitting at random tables, waiting anxiously for Professor Dumbledore to speak. 

"Welcome, welcome! Everyone enjoying the party?" He said, his twinkling blue eyes scanned the rooms as everyone had clapped, howled and stomped their feet on the ground, loudly. "Good, good. Let us all give a hand to our Head Boy and Head Girl who had decorated and planned this whole thing. Mr. And Miss Potter." He said signaling for them to stand up. They both stood up grinning from ear to ear.

Harry looks almost identical to his late father, James Potter. He had his father's unruly jet-black hair that stuck up in every direction, and all of his facial features, but he had his mother's emerald green eyes.

Honey on the other hand, looked like her late mother, Lily Potter. Although she didn't inherit her mother's burgundy red hair or her freckles, they almost could have passed as twins.

They both stood their, looking at the grinning faces of their classmates. Ever since they both defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, it felt like a boulder had been lifted off their shoulders. Not to mention, a few Slytherins shoulders too.

Their gaze landed on a young man, with platinum blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Since the war between Harry and Honey and Voldemort had ended, it seemed as though the rivalry between Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had faded away.

Draco Malfoy was an enemy to Harry and Honey throughout the first few years of Hogwarts. But when the final battle had ended up in Hogwarts, and Luscious Malfoy, Draco's father, had ordered Draco to kill someone, Draco declined and fought along side of Harry and Honey. Soon after they had made a truce.

Like in Hogwarts, A History, it was known that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were enemies long before Hogwarts was created. But when horrible war had broke out, they became allies and fought against the evil. Soon after they had become friends and then something like brothers.

It was safe to say, that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were no longer rolling in their graves.

They both grinned at Draco as they sat back down, Draco grinned back.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, the Professor's shall be handing out their awards. Starting with…Professor Flitwick!" Professor Dumbledore said as Professor Flitwick hurriedly walked over to the podium and levitated himself up so he could speak into the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you. Now these awards are extremely difficult to hand out because I can only hand out four to each house. These awards are for excelling in Charms. From Ravenclaw: Miss…" Everyone clapped as he rang out the names of the award winners. "…And for Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter, and Honey Potter." The four of them all grinned as they each walked up to Professor Flitwick and received a glass box, with a Golden Feather resting on a red, velvet pillow. Professor Flitwick winked at them as they walked back to their table.

Professor Dumbledore, who was giving out the awards, spoke into the microphone again. "Next to be giving out awards…Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall briskly made her way to the podium and spoke.

"This award is for excelling in Transfiguration. From Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkingson, Timothy Wedge, and Sarah Thompson. From Hufflepuff…From Ravenclaw…From Gryffindor: Carly Lupin, Honey Potter, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas." Harry and Honey walked up to Professor Dumbledore who had handed them silver spheres that transformed into their animagus forms: Phoenixes.

After about a few teachers, the last Professor to give away awards was Professor Snape. He stood tall behind the podium gazing at all of his students.

"This award is for excelling in Potions, all of the winner's had gotten an A or above on their O.W.L.S. and their N.E.W.T.S. From Hufflepuff…From Ravenclaw…From Slytherin…From Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Honey Potter, Carly Lupin, and…Neville Longbottom." Neville's eyes grew wide when he heard his name be called. "Me?" he mouthed to Ron. He nodded vigourisly as Neville stood up accepting his award with his fellow Gryffindors. They each were handed a golden trophy in the shape of a cauldron. But before Neville got of the platform, he felt two pairs of lips touch his cheeks. Carly Lupin and Honey Potter were kissing him on the cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry holding his sides and laughing like a loon. Everyone whistled and howled, as Neville's cheeks resembled a pair of tomatoes.

Carly and Honey giggled back to their table while Neville walked back to his table with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

Professor Dumbledore stood back up at the podium, still chuckling at the girls' antics.

"Now that all of the all of the awards are handed out, lets get back to partying!" he said throwing his arms up in the air. The music immediately erupted through the speakers and even more food appeared on the tables.

Like before, Honey Potter had escaped back into the garden. Following her closely was Fred.

"You know, " he began as they began to dance the waltz. "You gave Neville a kiss, but not me." Honey smiled.

"So?" she said playfully. Fred stopped dancing and pulled a mock hurt face.

"'So?'" he repeated. "I'm your boyfriend, I should be getting more than a kiss." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Honey laughed and placed her lips softly against his. It was as if fireworks had exploded and the angels had begun to sing. Their kisses together always felt like that. They always felt like they had their first kiss together.

It was a normal opened-mouth kiss, with a bit of tongue. But like before, Fred's sibling interrupted their moment once again. This time it was Bill and Charlie, and unlike Harry and George, they both whistled loudly and hooted.

"Go Fred! Go!" They shouted. Honey had to break the kiss because she started laughing. Fred glared at them, but he couldn't conceal is smile.

"Whaddya what?" Fred asked, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot like his mother had done when he had gotten in trouble.

"Excuse us for interrupting, but mum and dad decided that Harry Honey and the Lupins are going to hang out at our place for a few days." Charlie said grinning at Fred and the laughing Honey.

"And why couldn't you just tell us that when we came back?" Fred asked irritably.

"Well…" Bill thought. "Charlie, why did we tell them just now?"

"Because we didn't want Fred getting frisky with innocent little Honey." Charlie said patting Honey on the head. She smiled sheepishly and looked at Fred.

"I think we should get back, the party will be over soon." Fred nodded and took her hand, but immediately let go of it when Bill flapped his arms about as he shouted: "**ILLEGAL USE OF HANDS**!" And he and Charlie stood in between them.

(A/N: See what I mean about over protective?) Honey giggled when she saw Fred shoot both Bill and Charlie an angry glare and folded his arms childishly, as they walked back to the party.

* * *

Hello everyone! Hunky here! Okay so that was the first chapter of my story called, 'Don't Forget Me'. At first I had posted it on Quizillla and but I wanted to post on here so, i did. 

Anyway, in the next chapter, there will be more info on Carly Lupin and the Weasly's!

(Audience: Yay Go Weasly's!)

There will be a bit of fluff in the next few chappies, but hey, this is a frickin romance story! Deal with it!

HuNkY


End file.
